deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Overture
|Difficulty = Undefined |Given By = Starting the Game |Reward = XP, Cash |Tasks = Leave your room. |Location = Royal Palms Resort |Previous = NONE |Next = Blood on the Sand }} Chaos Overture is the prologue quest in Dead Island. This quest can only be played in single player. Upon conclusion of this quest the game moves the Hero to Act I. Awakening After last night's party, the Hero wakes up in a dark hotel bedroom. The player now has control of the Hero. The room can be explored, and luggage or other containers can be searched in order to obtain useful objects such as cash. In the bathroom there is also a medium MedKit which can be picked up but will not be present on the hero when Act I begins. Afterwards the player can open a door to leave the room and enter the hallway. In the room to the left of the doorway the player can see the corpses of the Father and Mother from the game trailer on the floor. There is also the axe that the Father used to fight zombies in the trailer, but this is unobtainable. Down the hallway is a great number of many luggage bags which can provide ample loot for the player to collect in the early game. Continuing along the hallway you will discover that the path is blocked a pair of luggage carts; you must find an alternative route around them by entering another room to the left. In this room there are more containers for the player to search for money and materials. There is also another door which can be broken down and forced open. This is also the first breakable door the player will encounter in the game. After breaking down the door, the player enters another room. The front door is open which leads back to the hallway on the other side of the luggage carts. Following the quest trail the player soon discovers that the emergency staircase is barricaded from the other side, preventing entry. You must find another way out of the hotel. From the blocked staircase, head towards the balcony. There is an overturned luggage cart along the way which can be looted. When the Hero finally arrives at the balcony, a cutscene is triggered: the Hero takes a brief moment to look at the scenery before witnessing two people falling from the balcony above, one of which was a bleeding male. Going down It is recommended to loot every container prior to entering the elevator. Stepping into the shaft, the player will find a hatch on the floor. To release the elevator's hatch, hold the prompted button until it opens. After falling through the hatch another cutscene ensues where the elevator suddenly begins falling. It stops abruptly at a floor with two Infected who immediately notice the player and begin running towards them. Luckily, the elevator falls again before the Infected can enter. The Hero finally stops at a final floor. The Voice makes his first appearance by attempting to contact and assist the Hero. He first explains that you should head to the maintenance room to get a weapon. The elevator door opens, allowing the player to proceed. As the player walks onto the balcony, blood can be seen on the carpet and in the hallway with luggage sprawled across the floor. Numerous bloodied hand and foot prints lead in every direction - there are obvious signs of a struggle. As the Hero gets to the end of the first hallway the Hero will find two partially eaten corpses. The trail leads to the right where the Voice suddenly exclaims that a few Infected have seen the player; he tells them to run to the door directly behind them back the way they came. Another cutscene plays as the Hero nears the maintenance room. The player quickly runs down the corridor into the maintenance room and slams the door shut, but only to find another zombie who knocks the player unconscious. Fortunately, the Hero is saved by John Sinamoi and James Stein, who take the Hero to the Pool House. The cutscene ends and the first quest of Act I, Blood on the Sand, begins. Video Walkthrough Dead Island - Chaos Overture walkthrough Notes *Fighting the Infected with bare hands in the final part of the quest is considered almost impossible due to their high-level (about level 50). This probably the reason why the game prompts the player to run away instead of fighting. *After completing Chaos Overture, if the player begins a new game they are given the option to skip this quest and progress to the quest Passport to Life at the Pool House, beginning Act I. *There are also Walkers (who are also lv 50<) in the hall leading to the elevator when you are prompted to run from the Infected. Level up Trick * There's a way to Level up a couple of times in a Prologue. Instead of running to the end, run into the open bedroom door instead, which a Walker will be blocking the way. Punch it away, and get on the bed. The three high-levelled Infected will follow you into the room, but they'll be unable to reach you. Then, inch closer to the infected(but not too close) while crouching, and start punching away, back away to regain some stamina. Rinse and repeat. You'll reach Level 4-5 before the first Chapter. It's possible to do it as many times if desired. Trivia *"Chaos Overture" is a song by Swedish death metal band Arch Enemy. *In the hotel room where the Mother and Father can be found, one may notice that there are no holes in the window in which the infected Daughter falls through during the Dead Island trailer. ru:Увертюра хаоса Category:Quests Category:Main Quest